Like the Movies
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: KC wasn't exactly Clare's first kiss.  mini-Cake. Oneshot. Based off of a scene in My Girl.


**Like the Movies**

**Summary: KC Guthrie wasn't exactly Clare's first kiss.**

**A/N: Inspired by a scene in the movie, "My Girl". If you haven't ever seen it, then you should. Just be warned that you are going to need a big box of tissues standing readily beside of you if you do ever see the movie. The second one sucks monkey balls, though, imo. So...just watch "My Girl". Completely ignore "My Girl 2".**

"Hey, Darcy! Do you wanna play out in the lake with me and Jake?" Eight year old, Clare Diana Edwards asked, running into the room that she and Darcy were sharing in their family's vacation cabin.

Darcy scoffed and turned her attention to her little sister and their next door neighbor. "_No." _She stated firmly before turning back to the tv where one of her favorite movies, "My Girl" was playing out on the screen.

"Oh, crap!" Jake said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he noticed what was playing out on the television screen. Pretty much every week this summer, Darcy had been watching this movie. Jake and Clare were always so careful to stay out of the room, then. Darcy was always in tears by the time that this movie ended. He reached down to grasp Clare's delicate wrist in his hand in an attempt to drag her out of the room.

"_Darcy!"_ Clare whined, stomping her little foot as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Why are you watching this when it makes you cry? Why don't you come outside and swim in the lake, with us?" She and her sister were obviously very different. Darcy would rather shop, talk on the phone, or watch television while Clare would rather read, write, or do something productive outside.

"_Shh! _This is my favorite part!" Darcy hissed, paying no attention to what Clare was saying.

Clare wrinkled her nose at the scene that was playing out on screen as Vada and Thomas J kissed.

"Gross!" The two kids said in unison, turning away from the scene.

Darcy picked up the remote to pause the movie, chuckling under her breath as she turned to them. "Give it a few years, you won't find it gross then." She told them, giving them a smile as she raised her eyebrow and looked at them.

Clare and Jake exchanged a look and backed away from eachother.

"Not likely." Jake answered quickly, feeling his cheeks flush red. The whole thing was just _weird. _Why would he ever want to kiss a _girl?_ They had cooties! Just the thought of it was gross.

Darcy looked at him curiously. "Why not?" She questioned of them.

"Because boys are gross!" Clare piped in matter-of-factly.

The older Edwards sister bit her lip to stop herself from giggling as she looked between the two kids. "Jake's a boy, Clare and you don't find him gross, do you?" She asked.

"But he's not a _boy _he's _Jake." _The little girl answered sounding completely aghast at what her sister was saying. Jake wasn't like the other boys. He didn't make her cry and he didn't make her mad, even if he liked to jokingly throw dead frogs at her.

"Hey!" Jake said, pouting at her words.

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned back to the tv, unpausing it. "Whatever you say." She mumbled under her breath, already becoming engrossed in her movie again.

"Your sister's weird." Jake said to his best friend as they sat by the lake, dipping their feet into the water.

Clare glared at him. "No she's not!" She defended.

"Yeah she is!"

"No she's _not!" _

They continued to argue back and forth, shoving eachother playfully.

"She thinks that I'm gonna wanna kiss a girl when I'm older. That's nasty." Jake said, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

Clare shrugged in agreement. "I know, but Darcy is older than us. She has to know what she's saying, right?"

He shifted uneasily at her words, swallowing hard. "I dunno. Maybe she's tryin' to play a joke on us."

"Still though. Maybe we should try. Just to see what she's talking about." She said, looking at him.

Jake looked around, making sure that no one was around to see them. "No one would have to know, right?" He asked, feeling a bit scared. If Joshua, Alex, and Quinn found out, they would torture him.

"Of course not." Clare stated intelligently. She wasn't planning on telling anyone. The other girls around here would probably bully her if they knew. She moved closer to him hesitantly.

"Okay." Jake mumbled under his breath, following her lead and moving closer to her.

The kiss only lasted for about two seconds before both kids jerked away, faces scrunched up in disgust as they wiped their lips with their hands.

"I don't get it!" Jake said. "Why would anyone like that?"

Clare nodded in agreement. "People are _weird." _She replied. Clare loved her sister with all of her heart, but she couldn't help but think that eleven year olds were a bit stupid.

Little did she or Jake know that a few years from now, Darcy would be proven correct and Clare and Jake would be more than just friends..

**End.**

**A/N**


End file.
